Quand je m'endors contre ton corps
by Alodis
Summary: Inspirée par la chanson "l'Amour existe encore" de Céline Dion. SPOILERS 8X20 !   Un remake de la scène à l'hôpital, quand Calleigh est réveillée mais sans voix...


Alors voilà, j'ai vu le 8x20 (l) Les scènes Eric/Calleigh sont à mourir de ship ! Je viens d'inventer cette expression xD Et la scène à l'hosto, quand Cal est réveillée, qu'Horatio sait qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'il a l'air content pour eux. Cette scène m'a beaucoup inspirée et donc je l'ai remaniée à ma sauce !

Auteur : £ly  
Genre : E/C guimauve coulante ? MDR  
Résumé : Vous en avez pas besoin... =D

Les persos ne sont pas à moi...hélas d'ailleurs xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'avança vers elle, le cœur plus léger qu'il y a quelques heures et prit la place à coté du lit.  
- Hey… glissa t-il doucement.  
- Hey voulut-elle répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
- N'essaie pas de parler…juste reposes toi…  
Elle ne pouvait plus parler, néanmoins elle essaya de faire passer la joie qu'elle ressentait, de l'avoir là, près d'elle. Il n'était pas censé être là. Pour elle, il a fait un grand nombre d'heure de vol. Le coup de fil d'Horatio l'avait tout de suite inquiéter. Paniqué comme jamais, il avait prié intérieurement qu'elle se batte, pour lui, pour eux. Ses yeux verts se lièrent à ceux chocolat et il comprit sans un mot.  
- Je ne voudrais être nul part ailleurs qu'ici. J'ai dit que je serais là quoi qu'il se passe.  
Elle sentit sa main sur la sienne qui traçait des cercles invisibles.  
- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille la réprimanda son chéri. Un instant, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours…  
Calleigh prit un air désolé, mais elle ne put retenir les larmes qui maintenant tombaient sur son visage. Son homme effaça les larmes sur sa joue, qu'il se mit à caresser tendrement.  
- Plus jamais, tu ne feras ça, promis ?  
Elle hocha positivement la tête tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.  
- ça n'empêche pas que je sois en colère contre toi fit Eric mi sérieux mi amusé tout en retirant sa main de sa joue, qu'il laissa sur sa cuisse. Puis il redevint sérieux, pensant à cette journée folle.  
- J'aurais pu te perdre aujourd'hui…  
Cette fois, ce fut elle qui serra sa main, cherchant à le tranquilliser. Il avait eu peur pour elle, elle le savait, elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire que jamais il ne la perdra. Cependant les mots moururent dans sa gorge.  
- Non Cal. Je n'arrêterai pas de m'inquiéter parce que tu dis ça va. Tu as besoin de te reposer, fermes les yeux…  
Les lèvres de la jeune femme bougèrent, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle usa de son regard suppliant, celui auquel il était incapable de dire non.  
- Après tu te reposes ?  
Calleigh acquiesça à nouveau.  
Eric approcha son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, comme si il avait peur de la blesser puis se recula quelques secondes après. En levant la tête, il constata que son ancien supérieur avait assisté à toute la scène. Calleigh tourna la tête vers la vitre, vers son collègue qui les regardait en souriant. Elle bougea les lèvres pour dire « stylo », disant d'une manière qu'elle souhaitait écrire. Il lui glissa un stylo dans la main et lui donna le calepin. Elle nota des indications sur le papier qu'elle déchira et tendit à son compagnon.  
- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?  
Elle re-marqua quelque chose et lui montra. « Quelque chose dont je me souviens. Donne le à Horatio »  
- Très bien, je vais lui donner. Relax okay ?  
En se levant, il déposa un baiser sur son front puis sortit.

- Elle veut que je te donne ça dit Eric en tendant la feuille à son interlocuteur. Ça n'a aucun sens.  
Le chef observa les notes de Calleigh puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.  
- Tu sais quoi, tout a un sens.  
Il commençait à partir quand Eric l'interpella.  
- H par rapport à…commença t-il.  
- Je ne sais rien répondit le roux en souriant.  
- Merci.  
Eric repartait vers la chambre quand il entendit son beau-frère, il se retourna vers lui.  
- Eric ? Prends soin d'elle. Vous avez mis le temps ajouta t-il en rigolant avant de vraiment partir cette fois.

Le lendemain, Calleigh fut soulagée de rentrer chez elle, chez eux, leur cocon. Heureuse de pouvoir être à nouveau dans les bras de son homme. Allongés sur le lit, elle reposait contre lui, sa tête sur son torse, sa main jouait avec les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait tandis qu'Eric respirait avec bonheur la fragrance émanant de ses cheveux blonds.  
- Je t'aime Calleigh souffla t-il.  
- Je t'aime aussi Eric…  
Blottie contre lui, elle se laissa bercer par sa respiration et sombra peu à peu vers le sommeil. Quand elle s'endormait contre son corps, que ses bras l'encerclaient, que son cœur battait pour elle, tout prenait un sens, elle n'avait plus de doutes. Plus de doutes sur ses sentiments….

Quand je m'endors contre ton corps…alors je n'ai plus de doutes…l'amour existe encore…

FIN


End file.
